Pitbull - Fireball Parody
This is the 93rd song in the Key of Awesome series. Description Pitbull's sidekicks are on the hot seat in our "Fireball" parody! Lyrics PITBULL Mr. Worldwide immortality You know I'll never die I rhyme bookie wookie Snookie Tickle pickle and pants But I don't know why Gonna sing bad songs and bad raps Until you fall down and say please retire But I ain't never goin quiet And I'm on a Dále diet You should try it by the fire I know you love me but you hate me But you love me but you hate me But you love me and you don't know why I'm like a little fancy baby Or an alcoholic Furby and I'm unfireable PEE WEE Huh hah! PITBULL What are you doing here Pee Wee? This is not your theme song technically I changed like a note or two Now go on, scram! I saw I drank I sponsored Or should I say I sponsored I saw I drank Ain't no way to stop me Señoritas really want me Even though I'm 4 foot 8 Now chop chop cookie Cuz I hired you to boogie Dance faster or you won't get paid See you later gator Gotta find that little waiter who I pay to play the ukelele JOHN I got soul, and I'm superbad I just stole that from James Brown because he's dead You may ask just who I am PITBULL Nobody JOHN They told me to show up here at 9AM I'm just some guy Who might get fired PITBULL Fireable Sorry John Ryan I'm going to have to let you go Ideally we would want someone who was good at music for this part Damnit Pee Wee Get outta here! PEE WEE Ahhhh! PITBULL Seriously? What do I pay my security guards for? To stand around and look at the models? That's my job Now some young gun may sing on one But that don't mean no thang Cuz as a matter of fact As per my contract I make exactly one song per day Did we get it? It's time for another With that country brother The guy from Let Her Cry I told Hootie to report to me for duty And he said "Ay ay but I can't sing high" HOOTIE I'm so glad for this gig Do you remember '94 when I was big? Sold out shows with my band PITBULL Los Blowfish HOOTIE And now nobody wants to hold my hand I'm not retired I just got hired! PITBULL Damn man, that's terrible And that, that's something coming from me I guess what we would describe you as technically is uh, Fireable Sorry Hootie Tell the Blowfish I said Dále Oh no it's that part again!! PEE WEE Ahh! PITBULL We forgot to put out the Pee Wee traps PEE WEE Huh hah! PITBULL You're gonna be the victim of a Pitbull attack But the way you dress is so amazing in fact I think I have that suit Was it straight from the rack? Hey wait a minute Pee Wee cuz I'm taking it back How'd you like to sing with me on all of my tracks? Cuz even though some people say your antics are wack Just like me you see you can never be sacked And that makes us PITBULL AND PEE WEE Unfireable!!!!!! PEE WEE Huh hah! PITBULL Haha that's awesome I gotta get me some of them shoes PEE WEE Ahh! PITBULL Now get outta here Hootie You're still fired HOOTIE Is there nothing I can do? PITBULL Nope HOOTIE Okay Video Category:Parodies Category:Key of Awesome Category:Pitbull